Back Again
by Invader Sah
Summary: Prolouge to all my other Phycoshipping fanfictions. So just how DID Marik get back from the Shadow Realm? Well, Bakura isn't the King of Thieves for nothing. Light MarikxBakura


_A tad different then all my other Phycoshipping fanfictions. It started the same way - me, working on a sudden inspiration with no knowledge of what I was doing. Then I realized hey, this would actually work as a really good Prolouge to all my other Phycoshipping work. Since I never actually write how Marik was back despite having been sent to the Shadow Realm, and here I explain._

_So basiaclly this fanfiction is a Prolouge to all my other Phycoshipping work. I may eventually write a sequal about the aftermath - because obviously in all my other fanfictions they aren't in Yugi and Yami's house - and maybe even a Prolouge to the Prolouge about how Bakura and Marik actually got together. We'll see_

**Disclaimer: I hate this. I own nothing except the very vague plot. D: I make no money. Moneeey!! -sob-**

_

* * *

_

"...How did you get back?" The tone in the question as was flat as the expression on the speaker's face, as if the question was one he asked out of sheer duty then interest.

In response, the blond pointed to the third party in the room, who was standing there examining a rather intricate vase with a look of casual boredom. Red eyes turned to the aforementioned person.

"...How did he get back?" Yami deadpanned, sounding a lot like he didn't actually care anymore, and was really more interested in just getting this whole thing over with and have himself rid of the two.

There was a moment's pause, in which Yami calmly rose to his feet, walked over to Bakura, plucked the vase from his hand, set it down, and returned to his chair. All with a very bored air, like this was a regular occurrence that he had long since grown tired of dealing with.

Though looking a little crestfallen at the loss of the vase - which would probably sell for a lot - Bakura didn't waste time in responding. "I stole him back." This statement was said in such a calm, 'what else is new' sort of way, and was met with pretty much the same feeling.

"...You stole him back." Yami's eyes flickered over to the blond sitting in front of him, who was grinning oh so cheerfully, hair jutting out in several different ways and seeming the only one not incredibly tired of this whole process. Which was about accurate; Yami had dealt with Bakura's return so many times, it seemed like he just sent the Thief to the Shadow Realm because it was habit, and not because he hoped he would actually stay put. Marik had only be sent there once, so this was his first time returning, and it was a very new and interesting event for him.

"Yes. I stole him back. From the Shadow Realm." Bakura, always needing to have something to do with his hands, had wandered over to where the other two were sitting and was braiding Marik's hair with a sense of determination that had been lacking in the conversation up to this point. Of course, his voice remained the same toneless echo is had been this entire time.

Sighing in a tired way Yami massaged his scalp, taking a moment to watch as Marik swatted Bakura's hand away, Bakura waited a few seconds then started again, had his hand swatted away once more, and finally decided to just intertwine his fingers with the blonds. Marik seemed alright with that, because the scowl that had begun to appear had faded to another grin.

"So. You stole him back from the Shadow Realm. And brought him here. Because..?" Deciding to continue so he could get this whole thing over and hopefully wrapped up before his aibou got home, Yami continued the interrogation. Despite the fact there was something obviously going on between the two Phyco's, the ex-Pharaoh really couldn't care less. After all, if they were occupied with each other, they'd be less likely to destroy things and more likely to spend their times in the bedroom.

Which was not an image he needed. Eye twitching, he firmly wiped all such thoughts from his mind.

"Because I could hardly bring him home, could I? Ryou'd freak! And can you imagine if I took him to MALIK'S!? He'd probably try to decapitate the both of us!..WITH A TOILET BRUSH!" Bakura exclaimed, the norm of the calm broken momentarily as all three of them shuddered. Somehow, they could all actually imagine Malik doing that. The Egyptian hikari could be very deadly when pissed or frightened.

Narrowing his eyes slightly as a sudden realization dawned on him, Yami inhaled sharply. "You don't mean to leave him HERE!" He squawked, eyes flashing from the slightly bashful Bakura to the puppy-eyed Marik. He found himself instantly uneased by how amazingly good Marik was at puppy-eyes. He almost matched up to Yami's sweet hikari's standards. Almost.

"Well where else can I go Pharaoh?" Marik whined, speaking for the first time since the two had arrived. "Hikari pretty will maul me if I try to go home, and Izishu will..!" He didn't even need to finish that, because they could all imagine exactly what Izishu would do, "And Bakura light would have a heart attack. And I don't want to give Bakura light a heart attack." He whimpered, sounding quite like a kicked puppy, and Yami heaved a loud sigh.

"Fine, fine. You can stay-" He was interrupted by an ecstatic squeal as Marik tackled him with enough force to tip over the couch, sending them to the ground with a loud crash.

"OI!" Bakura squawked, lunging forward to yank Marik away from Yami, hugging the ecstatic blond tightly to his chest and glowering at the dazed Pharaoh as if _he_ was the one enforcing contact.

Scowling, Yami opened his mouth to say something, and was once again cut off. Only this time by a loud THUMP, and several startled gasp.

Slowly, all three darks turned their heads to the doorway, sharing the same feeling of impending doom. There, standing in the entrance to the living room, was the gang. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Tristen, and Anzu, all wearing equal looks of utter shock, and maybe a bit of horror.

Weakly Yami smiled as best he could, looking utterly ridiculous half sprawled on the ground. "Uhm...surprise?"

* * *

_R&R, peeps!_


End file.
